Some words on marble
by Lotty-burbot
Summary: OS assez triste... Pas de spoilers.


**Disclaimer : Bones appartient à HH (et aussi à Seeley Booth... :p), je ne gagne pas d'argent, j'écris pour mon plaisir.**

* * *

J'étais là, droite, digne, ravalant mes larmes. Mes amis étaient tous là, présents en ce jour funeste. Je ne croyais pas en Dieu, mais c'est là qu'était ma place, je devais être là, pour lui. Il avait ses croyances et j'avais les miennes, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais presque un besoin de croire en ce Dieu. Rationnellement croire en une telle personne n'apaiserai en rien mon chagrin, mais pour lui j'avais besoin d'y croire.

Une main chaude serra la mienne et je posais mes yeux sur son propriétaire, des yeux noirs, un sourire en coin craquant, des boucles blondes. Hormis la couleur des cheveux, Parker était tout le portrait de son père.

-« T'inquiètes pas Bones. Ça va aller. » Je souris en entendant les paroles de réconfort du petit garçon

Il me rassurait comme il pouvait, lui aussi perdait un être cher ce jour là, je caressais mon ventre rond, pensant qu'il y avait une personne qu'il ne connaitrait jamais, mais avec Parker, nous lui parlerions de lui, quand elle serait grande, en âge de comprendre.

-« Ma chérie, il faudrait que tu rentres te reposer, tu as l'air épuisée.

-Je le suis Angela. J'ai envie de rester encore un peu, seule avec lui. Après je rentre, promis. Elle se baissa et se mit à hauteur du garçonnet

-Parker, tu veilles sur elle. Je te fais confiance, tu es un Booth.

-Promis ! » Et il présenta son petit poing fermé à la marraine de sa petite sœur, qui fit de même et choqua le sien sur celui de l'enfant.

Elle me serra dans ses bras, embrassa ma joue et partit rejoindre Hodgins, qui portait leur fils dans ses bras. Un petit trésor de quatre mois, qui avait les yeux aussi bleus que son père et les cheveux aussi bruns que sa mère.

Avec Parker, nous restâmes un petit moment silencieux devant le marbre de la tombe, je levais les yeux vers son épitaphe « Ma femme, mon fils et ma fille sont les personnes les plus chères à mon cœur ». Il avait absolument tenu à ce que ces mots soient gravés dans la pierre afin que nous sachions tous à quel point il nous aimait. Une larme roula sur ma joue, mais je devais être forte, pour lui, pour Parker, pour l'enfant que je portais.

Je resserrai la pression de ma paume autour de la menotte du petit garçon, voyant sa mère arriver

-« Je suis désolée d'être en retard, un imprévu…

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Je… Je suis désolée pour vous.

-Merci. Répondis-je simplement

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, je ne voudrais pas paraitre maladroite.

-Je sais. Malgré une légère gêne, je voyais bien qu'elle voulait être gentille et ça me touchait. Je vais vous laisser, la journée a été longue et difficile, j'aimerais rentrer…

-Oui. Je comprends. Merci d'être là pour Parker. Je sais combien il vous apprécie.

-C'est… C'est un plaisir pour moi. Au revoir Parker.

-Au revoir Bones. Dis… ? Je peux faire un câlin à ma petite sœur ?

-Bien sur. »

Il s'approcha de moi, se serrant contre mon corps, posant sa petite main sur mon ventre rond et murmurant des secrets à sa sœur. Je sentis l'émotion me submerger, pensant qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ces moments de tendre complicité. Puis Rebecca lui fit signe qu'ils devaient partir, avant il me serra et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, j'ébouriffais ses cheveux et le regardait partir avec sa mère, avant de quitter le cimetière à mon tour.

Je poussais la porte de l'appartement, malgré mon chagrin, j'étais heureuse de retrouver mon foyer, je posais les clés sur la console de l'entrée, enlevais mes chaussures et mon manteau, et m'affalais sur le canapé, épuisée. Mon dos tirait, j'étais enceinte de six mois, ma fille commençait à peser et elle semblait ne pas se lasser de donner des coups de pieds. Je sentis la fatigue me gagner et glissais lentement vers le sommeil.

-« Temperance. Réveilles toi. »

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, il faisait nuit dehors, l'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre j'avais un peu froid, j'étais toujours allongée sur le canapé.

-Désolé de ne pas avoir été là cet après-midi. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire… Je le coupais

-Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends tout à fait. Et maintenant, tu es là. Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi, passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Fatiguée, lourde… » Je ris doucement, car malgré mes protestations, j'étais heureuse d'être enceinte, je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir une telle émotion. Il posa sa main sur mon ventre rebondi et le caressa doucement, à la recherche d'un petit coup de pied.

-« Je ne vais pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens, mais j'imagine que perdre son père c'est difficile. Saches que si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là.

-Je sais. Merci d'être là, d'avoir toujours été là. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues.

-Je serais toujours là. Je te le promets Temperance.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain ?

-Non, j'ai juste envie de rester là, dans tes bras. Je me sens bien avec toi, grâce à toi, je sais vraiment ce qu'est une famille et perdre mon père, m'a réellement fait comprendre à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Mme Booth. Il rit. Je vous aime tous les trois. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir une femme merveilleuse, un fils qui deviendra surement une fouine, grâce à son grand-père Max et une petite fille, qui pour le moment est bien au chaud, mais dont j'ai hâte de voir la frimousse, en espérant qu'elle ait tes yeux.

-Tu verras dans trois mois. Fis-je en souriant. C'est vrai que Parker et mon père étaient proches. Il a été très courageux aujourd'hui. Plus que moi… Il m'a consolé.

-C'est normal, je lui avais demandé de veiller sur toi pour moi. Et puis, il m'a dit qu'il était très triste de te voir pleurer. Il t'aime tu sais. Et il aimait ton père comme son grand-père. Tu as su donner de l'amour à mon fils, mais tu lui as donné le grand-père qu'il n'a jamais eu. Et pour ça, je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

-Comme toi, tu m'as donné la famille dont j'ai toujours rêvé. »

Je l'embrassais et me blottis dans ses bras, tout en laissant couler mes larmes, mélange de tristesse d'avoir perdu mon père, mais aussi de bonheur d'avoir une personne aussi exceptionnelle que Booth, d'avoir su enfin ouvrir mon cœur et de savoir que mon père est parti heureux, de me voir enfin épanouie, débarrassée de toutes mes peurs et de mes vieux démons.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu...


End file.
